Holloween story
by Fairybunny99
Summary: Happy Halloween you all! It is All Hallows eve be prepared for a scare MUAHAHAHA SxJ, TxE, and a bit of AxB.


Halloween Story

**Happy Halloween you all, Belle it _is _Halloween, no I don't need pills, well... I never, how could you accuse me of being insane, oh you did not just put me on your 'psycho list', you did not just call that home for crazy people, Belle, Buster... who _are _these people. Enjoy the story, I gotta go to court to explain about the existance of fairies.**

Theodore was dressed up as a werewolf, it was Halloween night. Eleanor came beside him also dressed up like a werewolf, except she was wearing a dress. Simon came down a bit later dressed in his vampire costume, Jeanette was also a vampire but she had on realistic bunny ears that her pet had talked her into. **(BTW Theodore doesn't know about the pets, Alvin and Simon don't either, not even Dave, just want to clear that up) **Alvin came later dressed as a mummy, and Brittany was a cheetah, with a tiara.

Dave was allowing them to go trick-or-treating by themselves, they were walking down the street one second, the next they were in a creepy forest, the trees ready to grab them, the clouds shaped like skulls, the air that smelled like death, and the fog, waiting to rot their dead courpses.

An Evil cackle was heard "None of you shall escape tonight, my horror hounds will feast on you, all of you!" the cackle was heard again.

Then a howl was heard, They all started to run, first Alvin, then Brittany, then Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, then Eleanor. A horror hound was right on their tail. It was like a wolf, but skin, fur, and meat was missing in various places, bones were seen, 1 or even 2 eyes missing, it was a bloody nightmare.

It lunged for Eleanor, only to teleport in front of them, turn around, and devour Alvin. Brittany screamed and tried to kill the thing but was pulled back by her sisters. They each turned around running again, this time taking twists or turns. They eventually, unknowingly, spit up. Simon with Jeanette, and Brittany with Eleanor and Theodore.

* * *

They were both running for their lives, unknown of the fact that they were split up. They didn't figure out until Jeanette fell, Simon heard it but instead of helping her up, he immediately scooped her up and put her on his back. The extra weight didn't effect Simon at all, Jeanette was the lightest out of the 6 chipmunks.

He ran until they came up to a tree, a horror hound was now chasing them. Simon immediately bucked Jeanette off, this sent her high into the tree and she grabbed onto a branch. But as soon as she turned back to Simon, he was cornered, the horror hound inching closer and closer.

"Jeanette!" He called to her.

"Simon, please don't leave me, please. Simon you can climb the tree." she yelled back, the girl was about to cry.

"I love you Jeanette, don't you ever forget that. I'm doing this so you will be safe."

"Simon, SIMON!" the boy was now being eaten, and Jeanette was hopelessly crying on the branch, the one person she cared for more than anything else in the world, was gone. Once the horror hound had finished, it disappeared. Leaving Jeanette, crying on the branch all alone.

* * *

The three, chipmunks didn't know they were separated until they heard Jeanette screaming. They turned around to see another horror hound gaining on them, they all ran as fast as their little legs could go. But Brittany had tripped on her tail and the hound had caught her, she tried to fight it but it tore her arm off and ate her.

Eleanor and Theodore were now crying, and they kept running until they ran into something, or rather, someone. Jeanette was overjoyed to see them, and they immediately, climbed a tree. The three youngest ones talked about how they lost their siblings and made a plan to get out alive.

**(The reason why I say that they are the three youngest is because, Eleanor and Theodore are the youngest from each group, and Jeanette is younger than Alvin, Simon, and Brittany, make sense?)**

None of them looked so good, the rips and tears in Theo and Ellie's costumes had added on and was covered in dirt and blood. Jeanette's bunny ears were ripped and her costume was ripped, also covered in dirt and blood. While Theodore and Eleanor still looked like Weremunks, Jeanette still looked like a vampire bunny, but one that was now half zombie.

"Jeanette why did you leave the safety of the tree to find us." Theodore asked curiously.

"At first I planned on staying until one of you, or Brittany came, but then a group of horror hounds were at the bottom of the tree, and they soon started teleporting branch by branch trying to get to me. So as a result I started jumping from tree to tree, then after I lost them I ran into you guys."

"Hopefully that trick of yours will come in handy now Jeanette." The creepy voice called, "Because my horror hounds are smarter than you think."

Then all at once all of the trees collapsed, there was no high ground to get to. Then a figure came into view, but it was _limping?!... _The figure had a tattered black and blue vampire costume, and was smiling weakly, his glasses were askew and his fur was caked with dried blood, his tail was bent, and his eyes were a somewhat reflective blue.

"Simon?" Jeanette asked, taking one step forward, forgetting everything that had just happened. Eleanor and Theodore though remembered how the voice said the hounds were smart, and how Jeanette started to cry when she told them how Simon had died. They realized that the horror hounds were messing with her feelings, trying to lure her to death by doing so.

"Jeanette," Eleanor warned, "he's not real, it's a horror hound." This snapped the girl out of her trance as she took a step backwards.

"Jeanette," 'Simon' said in the calm voice that made Jeanette melt, "I'm right here, come to me, I'll protect you." he started walking towards Jeanette one arm extended towards her.

"Stay away, from my, SISTER!" Eleanor screamed.

"Stay away from _US!_" Theodore yelled.

Jeanette wanted to run into Simon's arms but she had to remind herself that he was dead, gone, no longer living. Plus, she had to protect and help Ellie and Theo, this Simon was just slowing them down, a distraction, a cute, dangerous, distraction.

"Jeanette," "Simon said, still using the tone in his voice that made Jeanette melt, "I don't want to lose you again, I may never see you again if you run from me, I love you Jeanette, can't you see it?"

Eleanor looked at her sister and gasped was Jeanette SHORTER?! She looked at Jeanette's hind paws and her eyes widened in horror. Jeanette's feet were now in a chocolate brown puddle, Jeanette was litterally melting and getting shorter by the second. She was staring into horror hound Simon's eyes, and the calm voice and his words added on.

"JEANETTE!" Eleanor yelled, The puddle regained form and Jeanette's feet and legs were back. "Theo, Jeanie we need to run, NOW!"

They were now running, but so was horror hound Simon, he was no longer limping. But when they got far enough to rest, Jeanette started to melt again, and the horror hound Simon was now in sight. But by the time Eleanor had realized it, Jeanette was up to her stomach in the puddle. But no matter what any of them did Jeanette continued to melt.

"You two know where the exit is, go without me."

"But Jeanette-" Eleanor started.

"Go!"

Both of them started running but when Eleanor looked back at her sister, the horror hound had cornered her, there were trees all around her, but there was a gap big enough to see that Jeanette had gained her regular form, and was lying on the ground decapitated, with the horror hound chewing on her head.

The two soon came to the exit, but before they could come through a voice called, "Wait, Ellie wait!"

Eleanor turned around to see Theodore?! Who was running to her, she looked beside her at the one she was with, who stared in horror at the other one.

"Ellie, let's go." The Theodore that was with her said, fear in his voice. (We'll call him Theo.1 and the other Theo.2)

"Don't listen to him!" Theo.2 called, "He's a horror hound."

"No," Theo.1 demanded, "_He_ is the horror hound, Ellie trust me we need to go."

What Eleanor didn't know was that the Theodore's were switched while she was focused on Jeanette. Theo.1 was a fake, Theo.2 was trying to save her.

Eleanor's green eyes darted between the two boys, she didn't know which one to trust, then she closed her eyes and went through the exit with tears in her eyes, while the horror hound cackled deviously, before following. The last thing the real Theodore heard, was him and Eleanor screaming as the of horror hounds tore them limb from limb.

Theodore woke with a start panting.

"You ok, Theo?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah," Theodore replied, "Just a nighmare."

"That whole movie creeped me out," Jeanette commented, "I wouldn't be surprised if I couldn't sleep for a week, some guy getting onto your dreams to kill you is just plain, scary."

"Yeah," Simon agreed, "make sure next time we let Alvin pick the movie, it's not "Nightmare on Elm Street."

"Or," Brittany suggested, "we could make sure Alvin _never _picks movies again.

"I can live with that." Dave said from the doorway, "Alvin you know very well that this movie is PG-13, the girls are still 12."

"Have a little faith in me Dave," Alvin responded with fake tears, "I am a munk of my word, name _one_ time where I have disobeyed something you have said and gotten myself into trouble."

Everyone in the room groaned and rolled their eyes.

**Ok, I can name one million times where Alvin had done that _and _dragged everyone else into it. See if you can name the most events that are _not on Fanfiction_ and you could win a chance to go to the moon Yay! Free cheese for all!**


End file.
